


I do love you

by Lilo_93



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Miss you, Sad
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Wat gebeurd er als Pierre er achterkomt dat Stoffel Mclaren verlaat. Hoe gaat hij daar mee om en is hij nog wel op tijd om zijn liefde voor Stoffel te bekennen. En hoe zien de rest van zijn vrienden hoe hij met het verdriet omgaat.





	I do love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> Ik kan het nog niet goed beseffen dat Stoffel volgend jaar niet meer bij Mclaren rijd. Nu hoop ik stiekem dat omdat Pierre naar Redd Bull gaat stoffel zijn plek kan innemen. Anders word Formula 1 kijken niks voor mij.

Brendon:

Ik loop de gemeenschappelijke kamer in als ik Pierre in tranen zie staan. Pierre huilt amper. Er moet iets zijn gebeurd. "Pierre gaat het." Hij reageert niet op mij. Hij blijft naar het raam kijken. Ik merk hoe moeilijk hij het heeft. Wat kan er zijn gebeurt wat hem zo van slag maakt. "Waarom nou hij, ik heb niet eens kunnen bekennen dat ik van hem hou." "Van wie hou je Pierre." Hij draait zich om en schrikt. "Van wie hou je, ik oordeel niet." "Stoffel." "Waarom vertel je het hem dan niet." "Die heeft zijn hoofd daar toch niet naar staan, hij vertrekt mij Mclaren." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Heeft hij je gesproken." Pierre schud zijn hoofd. Ik trek hem in mijn armen. "Het komt wel goed, ik weet hoeveel je om Stoffel geeft." Ik trek hem naar de bank en ga daar met hem zitten. Pierre legt zijn hoofd op mijn benen. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. Pierre als een broertje voor mij. Ja ik snap dat het hem veel doet. De band die hij heeft met Stoffel is bijzonder. Ik had ergens het wel verwacht dat hij gevoelens voor Stoffel zou hebben. Maar wie ben ik om te oordelen. Ik stuur Daniel een berichtje met dat hij moet komen. We zullen er voor hem zijn. Volgens mij is Max nu bij Stoffel met Charles. Ik hoop dat iedereen beseft dat beide jongens wel wat liefde kunnen gebruiken.

 

Daniel:

Rustig zit ik op het balkon. Een vrije dag. Wie houd daar nu niet van. En waarom dan ook niet in Monaco. Beter dat dan in het regenachtige Londen. Ik kijk naar mijn mobiel en zie dat ik een berichtje van Brendon heb gekregen met het feit dat ik heel snel naar hem moet komen. Wat zou er zijn gebeurt. Zou het wel goed gaan met Brendon. Of heeft het iets te maken met Pierre. Ik maak mij ergens veel zorgen om hem. Ik had van Fernando al gehoord dat de kans zeer klein was dat Stoffel zou blijven. Die twee zijn zo close. Ik hoop niet dat het hart van Pierre nu is gebroken. Ik gun het hem niet. Pierre gaat mij dan wel vervangen maar alles behalve het feit dat het nu allemaal mis gaat. Ik besluit toch maar snel naar Brendon te gaan. Als ik de deur open toe zie ik Pierre in tranen zitten op de schoot van Brendon. "Ik hou zoveel van hem, wat als het nu echt te laat is." "Hij houd ook van jouw, het heeft nu gewoon tijd nodig." Pierre knikt en kruipt van de schoot van Brendon. Hij kijkt mij aan. "Sorry, het gaat al." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik kan toch zien dat je pijn hebt." "Dat hoort er gewoon bij, zo gaat het leven nu eenmaal." "Pierre je gaat straks een hele slechte raceweek tegemoet als het zo gaat." "Maak je geen zorgen om mij, ik red mezelf wel."Ik trek Pierre in mijn armen. Hij breekt. Ik kus zijn wang. "Ik zoek wel contact met Fernando." "Dat lijkt mij het beste." Ik leg Pierre op het bed. Hij huilt. Langzaam trek ik zijn kleding uit en leg de dekens over hem heen. "Slaap maar wat, Brendon en ik zijn in de woonkamer."Hij draait zich om en valt al snel in slaap. Ik kruip naast Brendon op de bank. Hij drukt een kus op mijn mond. "Hoe gaat het." "Goed, maar wel moeten echt contact zoeken met Jenson of Fernando."

 

Fernando:

Ik lig op bed naast Jenson als ik het berichtje van Brendon zie. Pierre is ingestort. Ergens was het te verwachten. Maar waarom op dit moment. Jenson kijkt mij aan. "Het kan maar 1 ding betekenen." "Wat bedoel je." "Mclaren heeft besloten dat Stoffel niet meer mag racen voor hun." "Dat meen je niet, o hoe zou het nu met Pierre gaan." Jenson haalt zijn schouders op. De bel gaat en ik zie Max en Charles met een huilende Stoffel staan. "Sorry maar hij trekt het niet meer." "Ach kleine waffel, kom maar hier." Stoffel duikt gelijk in mijn armen. "Bedankt jongens, we gaan kijken wat we kunnen doen voor die twee." "Stoffel houd van hem." "Ja en Pierre houdt ook van Stoffel." Ik trek Stoffel mee naar de bank. Hij kruipt direct op de schoot van Jenson. "Waarom nou ik, ik heb alles gegeven." "Ik snap het ook niet." Jensen schud zijn hoofd. "En wat gebeurt er nu met mij en Pierre." "Dat gaat wel goed komen." "Nee dat gaat het niet, ik hou van hem maar straks krijgt hij het drukt en ziet hij mij niet meer staan." Stoffel kruipt helemaal tegen Jenson aan. "Wat moeten we nu doen." "Geen idee, het beste idee wat ik nu zou kunnen bedenken is Stoffel mee naar Brendon nemen en hem bij Pierre in bed leggen." "Laten we dat maar gaan doen." Ik til Stoffel op en een klein half uurtje laten zijn we bij Brendon en Daniel. Daniel doet de deur open, zijn lippen zijn helemaal rood. Hij bloost. "Sorry Brendon en ik hadden even ons momentje." "Waar is Pierre." "Ligt nog te slapen in het bed van Brendon." "Mooi Stoffel is helemaal op, het leek mij verstandig om die twee naast elkaar in bed te leggen." Ik leg Stoffel naast Pierre die gelijk tegen Stoffel aan kruipt. Ik kijk naar de twee jongen mensen. Ze houden van elkaar maar het is nu zo lastig. Pierre verbergt zijn gezicht in de nek van Stoffel. Nu weet ik dat ze beide veilig zijn. Ik loop terug de woonkamer in en zie Daniel en Brendon heel intiem op de bank zitten. "Waar heb je Max gelaten." "Die zou hier normaal als zijn met Charles maar die twee hebben een momentje alleen nodig denk ik." Jenson drukt een kus op mijn mond. "Het komt allemaal goed."

Max:

Samen met Charles lig ik op de bank. Eigenlijk hadden we allang bij de rest moeten zijn maar nadat we een huilende Stoffel mee hebben gemaakt wist ik dat ik even wat tijd met hem alleen nodig had. Charles drukt een paar kussen in mijn nek. Ik kus hem voorzichtig terug. Hij gaat met zijn handen door mijn haren. "Je maakt mij zo gelukkig max." "Jij mij meer." "Weet je nog dat we elkaar vroeger niet konden uitstaan." "Ik was jaloers op de band die je had met Pierre." "Waarom." "Ik wou je voor mezelf." Ik kus hem nogmaals. Charles kruipt op mijn schoot. Ik kus zijn lippen en zijn nek. We houden elkaar vast. Ik wist van de gevoelens die Stoffel heeft voor Pierre. Het was geen verrassing om heel eerlijk te zijn. De manier waarop die twee naar elkaar kijken. Het is klein maar vaak wel aanwezig. Het nieuws dat Mclaren Stoffel niet meeneemt naar volgend seizoen viel keihard. Het was drama. Hij maakte zich meer zorgen om zijn band met Pierre dan de rest. Zo heftig kan liefde dus zijn. Ik heb het gelukkig dat ik Charles wel kan blijven zien. Anders zou daar wel een oplossing voor zijn. Ik laat hem nooit meer gaan. Hij heeft. Ik druk een laatste kus op Charles zijn lippen en til hem op. Vergeet het gedoe met Daniel. Ik wil nu alleen Charles. Ik leg hem voorzichtig op het bed en kruip op zijn schoot. We zoenen, strelen en genieten vooral van het moment. Morgen zijn voor de rest van de zorgen maar nu niet.

Charles:

Wakker worden naast Max zal nooit gaan vervelen. We zijn nu iets langer dan een jaar samen. Eindelijk na al die ruzies. Ik voel de armen van Max om mijn middel. Ik wil niks liever dan oud met hem worden. Ik draai mij om. Max legt zijn hoofd op mijn borst. "Zullen we zo iets gaan fiksen voor Pierre en Stoffel." "Wat had je in gedachten." "Boottochtje voor die twee met de mogelijkheid dat ze op boot kunnen slapen." "Dat is wel iets waar die twee van houden." Max kust mij lief. Ik kus hem terug. Ik hou van hem. Ik wil met hem oud worden en later tegen onze kinderen vertellen hoe we elkaar hebben leren kennen. Een wereld zonder Max bestaat niet meer. "Baby we moeten nu echt opstaan als we het voor vanavond willen regelen." Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn mond. "Laten we maar eerst gaan genieten van een douch." Ik loop naar de badkamer. Zet het water aan en ga onder de straal staan. Max slaat zijn armen om mijn middel heen en kust mij. Lief maar met passie. We kijken elkaar aan. "Verlaat mij nooit meer." "Trouw met mij." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. Max knielt voor mij en ik zie de ring in zijn hand. "Ik meen het serieus, ik wou het eigenlijk wat later doen maar ik zag hoeveel liefde met je kan doen dat het niet kon laten." Ik trek hem in mijn armen en kus hem. "Ja ik wil met je trouwen." We zoenen. Genieten van het moment. Ik ben verloofd en dat met 20 jaar. Later zitten we met de laptop van Max op de bank. We hebben het geen kunnen fiksen wat we wouden doen. Nu maar afwachten wat die twee er van vinden. Max legt zijn laptop weg en kijkt mij aan. "Ik heb ook iets voor ons geregeld." "En dat is." "Sauna momentje, alleen jij en ik." Ik kus hem verliefd. "Graag."

 

Stoffel:

Ik voel een lichaam naast mij en open mijn ogen. Wacht wat doet. Pierre hier. En waarom ligt hij half naakt naast mij. Ik draai mij naar hem toe. Hij slaapt zo lief. Ik ga voorzichtig met mijn hand door zijn haren. Ik hou zoveel van hem. Nu gaat alles veranderen. Toch wil ik hem laten zien wat ik voor ons wil gaan vechten als hij echt van mij houd. Pierre opent zijn ogen en kijkt mij aan. Weer staan de tranen zijn ogen. "Ik wil niet zonder jouw racen, ik wil je dicht bij mij houden." "Het gaat goed komen, we verzinnen wel iets." Ik kus hem voorzichtig. Onze eerste kus. Hij slaat direct zijn armen om mijn middel heen. Een leven zonder Pierre bestaat niet. Ik voel zijn handen over mijn lichaam gaan. Hij ligt half op mij. Ik kus hem. De deur gaat voorzichtig open. Ik zie Jenson en Fernando staan. Achter hen staan Daniel en Brendon. Ze kijken ons blij aan. "Jullie moeten je over een kleine 4 uur melden in de haven, Max en Charles hebben wat geregeld voor jullie." Pierre kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Wat zouden die nu weer hebben gedaan." "Weet ik niet maar ik weet wel dat ze verloofd zijn." Ik glimlach. Ik wist dat Max binnenkort Charles die vraag zou stellen. Ik wist het gewoon. "We laten jullie nu alleen, tot volgende week." Daniel stapt nog snel de kamer in en drukt een kus op het hoofd van Pierre en fluistert nog wat in zijn oor. Pierre bloost. "Wat." "Iets wat normaal een oudere broer ook zegt." Ik begin te lachen. Zodra de rest weg is trek ik mijn kleding uit. Pierre doet hetzelfde. Lichaam tegen lichaam. Beter kan het niet. De rest van de vier uur liggen we in bed. Net voordat we moeten gaan pakken we een tas in met extra kleding voor het geval dat het nodig is. Hand in hand lopen we naar de haven. Ik zie een boot liggen en Charles en Max staan. Pierre laat mijn hand los en rent op Charles af. Max kijkt mij verlegen aan. "Gefeliciteerd, en hoe was het." "Nou ja, ik heb hem dus in de douch ten huwelijk gevraagd." Ik begin te lachen. "Serieus en hoe zat het met jouw romantisch moment." "Kon het niet." Ik kijk naar Pierre en Charles. Niks komt tussen hun band. En dat wil ik ook zeker niet. "Veel plezier vannacht." Ik kijk Max aan. "Jullie slapen vannacht op deze boot, alles is al geregeld."

Pierre:

Hand in hand lopen Max en Charles weg. Ik kijk naar de twee. Charles is nu gewoon verloofd. Ik kan het amper geloven. Ik weet wel dat het ooit voor mij en Stoffel ook zo gaat zijn. De kapitein van de boot kijkt ons vriendelijk aan. "Waar willen jullie naar toe varen." "Maakt niks uit zolang we maar elkaar hebben." We gaan voor op de boot zitten. Ik ga tussen de benen van Stoffel zitten. Hij leunt tegen de paal aan. "Ik hou van je Pierre, dat heb ik altijd gedaan." "Ik wil je nooit meer kwijt Stoffel, een leven met jouw is waar ik het meeste naar verlang." We blijven in alle stilte zetten. Die avond eten we op de boot. Kijken naar hoe de zon ondergaat. Maken we liefde op het bed in de boot. Houden we elkaar vast. Vertellen we hoeveel we van elkaar houden. Maar vooral hebben oog voor elkaar. Ik kus Stoffel. "Wees de mijne voor altijd." "Ik ben van jouw en niemand anders." Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn nek. We kruipen beter onder de dekens. Morgen kijken we naar hoe en wat. Ik denk dat ik wel kan zeggen dat Stoffel bij mij gaat intrekken en dat ik hoop dat het sprookje dan nu eindelijk begint. Onze liefde zal sterk zijn. Ik hou van hem. Hij houdt van mij. Ik hoor bij hem. Zoals hij bij mij hoort.


End file.
